Father and Son
by ilse23
Summary: A one shot Birthday story for G. Callen. A sequel to A happy New Year's gift. Happy Birthday G. Callen


**A/N: A birthday fic for Callen. It's a sequel to A birthday that i'll never forget and A happy new year's gift. Hope you like it. Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**I do not own NCISLA or any of the characters. I just own Melissa, Alex and Amelia. **

**Happy Birthday G. Callen **

* * *

Today was Callen and Alex's birthday. Alex was turning 3 this year. His sister Amelia was just 3 months old. Alex loved being a big brother to her. Callen loved being a father to his two kids. His family life was just perfect with Melissa and their two kids.

Today was Tuesday so Callen had to go to work. Melissa was working 3 days a week so she had a day off today. They were woken up by Callen's alarm clock. Melissa stretched herself and rolled over, facing Callen.

"Good morning honey," Callen spoke.

"Good morning baby. Happy birthday."

"Thank you."

Melissa gave him a kiss. Callen wanted to take it a step further but they were interrupted by Amelia crying.

"I'll get her," Callen told Melissa.

"I'll get Alex."

Callen and Melissa got out of bed and went to get the kids.

"Hey sweetie," Callen spoke as he walked in the room.

He looked over the crib. Amelia stopped crying once Callen picked her up. Callen loved his little girl. She was just the cutest little girl he had ever seen. She looked so much like her mother but she had his baby blue eyes. Callen changed her diaper and got her dressed before taking her downstairs.

"Alex buddy, time to wake up," Melissa spoke as she walked into the room.

"No mommy, wanna sleep," Alex replied still half asleep.

"But it's your birthday today."

At that Alex shook up. "Yay my birthday is here!" Alex shouted as he jumped up and down on the bed.

"Alright, that's enough jumping buddy." Melissa gave him a big hug. "Happy birthday buddy."

"Thank you mommy. Where's daddy?"

"He's downstairs with you sister. As soon as your dressed you can go down to see him."

Alex walked to the closet and picked out some clothes he wanted to wear. Melissa helped him get dressed before they walked downstairs.

"Daddy, daddy," Alex yelled as he ran into the kitchen.

"Hey, there's my birthday boy." Callen picked him up and hugged him tightly. "Happy birthday buddy."

"Happy Birthday daddy."

"Thank you Alex. Do you know how many years old you are now?"

"Twee," Alex spoke as he put up three fingers.

"Yes that's right buddy. You're 3 years old."

Suddenly Amelia started crying in her bouncy chair. She was getting hungry. He put Alex back down on the ground and grabbed the bottle out of the bottle warmer. He pulled Amelia out of her chair and fed her the bottle. Melissa got breakfast ready for them. Alex walked over to his little kiddy table and grabbed the present he made for Callen. He held it behind his back as he walked in the kitchen. Callen saw that he was holding something behind his back but didn't say anything. Once he was done feeding and burping Amelia, he but her back in her bouncy chair. Alex walked up to him and gave Callen his present.

"This is for you daddy."

"Thank you Alex."

Callen eagerly opened the present. It was a drawing made by Alex.

"That's very beautiful Alex. Thank you buddy."

"Daddy like it?"

"Yes buddy, I like it." He pulled Alex onto his lap and gave him a kiss. "Thank you buddy, this is very nice. Daddy loves it." Alex smiled at his dad's words. "Why don't you eat your breakfast while daddy goes to get dressed?"

Callen put him in his chair and he went walked upstairs to go get dressed. While Callen was upstairs his phone rang. Melissa saw it was Eric so she picked it up.

"Hey Eric," Melissa spoke.

"Hey Melissa," Eric replied surprised. "Is Callen there?"

"He's just getting dressed. Do you have a case?"

"Yes, can you ask him to come to HQ?"

"Sure I will."

"Thanks and oh happy birthday to Callen and Alex."

"Thank you Eric."

Melissa hung up the phone just as Callen came downstairs.

"Eric called honey, they need you at the office."

"Oh okay thanks. I better get going then."

Callen gave Alex and Amelia a kiss and then Melissa.

"Here honey, for the road," Melissa handed him a sandwich.

"Thank honey. I'll call you when I'm on my way home."

"That's fine. Have a good day."

"Thanks, you too."

"Daddy, why you have to go? It's our birthday," Alex spoke with a sad face.

Callen kneeled in front of him. "Daddy has to go to work. But tonight will have a party okay."

"Okay daddy."

Callen gave him a big hug before he left for work.

….

"Happy birthday Mr. Callen," Hetty spoke when Callen walked in.

"Thank you Hetty."

"And happy birthday to your son Alex as well."

"Thank you. I hope I can go home on time so we can celebrate his birthday together."

"Yes I hope so too Mr. Callen. But first we have to solve this case."

Callen walked upstairs where the other agents were already."

"Happy birthday G," Sam told him and shook his hand.

"Thanks Sam."

The others congratulated him as well. Hetty cleared her throat and everyone paid attention to Nell and Eric.

…..

Melissa was sitting at home with the two kids. Amelia lay in her playpen while Alex watched some TV. She couldn't believe how her life with Callen turned out. Here they were now with two kids. Melissa loved Callen so much and was grateful to have these two kids with him. She saw how much he enjoyed being a father. He was so cute around the kids. The kids absolutely adored him. They loved being around him. Callen had a very good bound with Alex. The two of them were like inseparable whenever Callen was at home. Perhaps this was because they shared their birthday.

After the show Alex was watching ended Melissa loaded them into the car to go grocery shopping. She put Amelia in her car seat in the cart and Alex sat in the children seat of the cart.

"Pie mommy," Alex cheered.

"Yes buddy we're going to get pie."

Melissa walked to the pie section and picked out Alex's favorite pie, apple pie. She also picked out chocolate cake. She was planning on making Callen's favorite dinner tonight, pasta with chicken and pesto sauce.

"I want these, mommy," Alex spoke as they walked through the cookie aisle.

"Alright, you can pick out one cookie you like."

Alex looked at the cookies in front of him, there were so many to choose from.

"These mommy, I want these."

Melissa picked up a box and put it in the cart. With all the groceries in the cart she stood in line to pay them. When they got home Melissa put Alex and Amelia down for their afternoon naps. She put the groceries away and started backing cookies for tonight. The team was coming over tonight for Callen's birthday and so were Melissa's parents.

Melissa had just put the second batch of cookies in the oven when there was a knock on the door. She opened it to find her parents standing there.

"Mom, dad," Melissa spoke surprised. "I wasn't expecting you until later."

"We thought we drove up early and surprise you," Melissa's mom spoke as she hugged Melissa.

"That's nice."

"Hi dad," Melissa spoke as she gave her dad a hug.

"How are my two little grandchildren?" Melissa's mom, Gina, asked.

"They are very well, they are sleeping at the moment. They should be awake within and our or so."

"That's good. How's G?"

"Very well, busy with work."

"Ah yes, the work of a Federal Agent."

Melissa's parents knew what Callen did since they were both in the Navy as well. Melissa's dad, Peter, was an Admiral with the Navy SEALs and Gina used to be a Gunny in the Marines. She got out when Marisa was born. Melissa's brother, Brian, was in the Navy SEALs as well. He was deployed overseas at the moment.

"Can we help you with anything?" Gina asked.

"Uhm…. I could use a hand in the kitchen. Dad, could you please set up the tables and lights outside?"

"Sure thing."

Peter went outside and Melissa and Gina went to the kitchen.

"How's little Amelia doing?" Gina asked.

"She's doing fine. She growing bigger by the day it feels like."

"Oh yes, they grow up so fast. How's Alex with being a big brother?"

"He absolutely loves it. He loves his little sister. He always wants to help me with her. It's so cute."

"And G? How's he with the two kids?"

"He absolutely loves being a father. He is so good with the kids. They love him so much, especially Alex. The two of them are big buddies."

"I'm glad to hear that. When should he be home?"

"If he doesn't have a case he's usually home somewhere between 5 and 6pm."

"It must be hard sometimes with him being a federal agent."

"Oh yes. I worry about him all the time, especially if he's undercover."

"I know how you feel. I worried about your father all the time when he was deployed and now I worry about your brother."

"Yeah, I know how it is. But I love him so much, I can't life without him."

"I know you do honey. It's obvious you both love each other."

They were interrupted by a cry over the baby monitor.

"Amelia is awake," Melissa stated.

"I'll get her," Gina offered.

Gina walked upstairs to the Amelia's room. "Hey little baby, it's okay, grandma is here." Amelia smiled when Gina picked her up. "You've grown bigger sweetie."

Gina gave her a kiss before she changed her diaper and got her dressed again. She took her back downstairs and put her in the bouncy chair in the kitchen.

"Hey little girl," Melissa greeted her and gave her a kiss. "Did you see grandma huh?"

Peter came walked into the kitchen.

"Hey there's my little girl." He walked over to Amelia and gave her kisses. "You're grandpa's little princess."

Amelia smiled at her grandpa and begged to be held. Peter picked her up and held her. Melissa had already put a bottle in the bottle warmer.

"Here dad, you can feed her."

Peter took the bottle and the bib and sat down on the couch in the living room and fed Amelia.

A little later Alex woke up as well. Melissa went upstairs and got him changed again.

"There's someone downstairs to see you," Melissa told him.

"Who is it?" Alex asked with a big smile on his face.

"Why don't we go downstairs to find out?"

Melissa carried Alex down the chairs.

"Grandpa!" Alex screamed with joy as he saw his grandpa sitting on the couch with his sister. Gina came out of the kitchen. "Grandma!"

Melissa had put him down on the floor and Alex ran over to Gina.

"Hey Alex, it's good to see you again. Grandma missed you."

"I missed you too grandma."

"Happy birthday Alex," Gina told him and gave him a kiss.

"Thank you. Where's my present?"

"Alex! It's not polite to ask," Melissa told him in a firm voice.

"It's okay Melissa. You'll get it tonight at the party."

"Oh okay," Alex sounded disappointed.

"But we do have some freshly baked cookies."

Alex was already on his way to the kitchen followed by Gina. He came back with two cookies. Alex sat down on the couch next to Peter and looked at his little sister. He gave her a soft kiss on her head. Melissa polled out the camera and took some pictures of the 3 of them.

"Happy birthday buddy," Peter told him.

"Thank you grandpa."

Melissa and Gina disappeared into the kitchen again at got to work on dinner and the snacks for tonight.

…..

It was just past 5.30pm when Callen walked into the house.

"Daddy!" Alex yelled and he jumped off the couch and ran up to Callen.

"Hey buddy," Callen replied as he picked him up. "Did you have a nice day?"

"Yes I did. I want a party."

"Yes buddy in a minute. First we'll eat."

"Happy birthday G," Peter told him and Callen shook his hand.

"Thank you dad."

Amelia smiled as he heard her father's voice. She wanted to be held by Callen. Callen took her from Peter.

"Hey little girl, did you have a good day with grandpa?" Callen gave her a soft kiss.

Callen walked into the kitchen.

"Hey honey," Callen greeted his wife and gave her a kiss.

"Hey baby, how was your day?"

"Just normal. This case wasn't so difficult to solve."

"That's good."

"Hey G," Gina greeted him.

"Hey mom."

"Happy birthday," Gina told him and gave him a kiss on each cheek.

"Thank you. How are you two?"

"We're good. I'm enjoying my free time. I'm doing a lot of gardening and cooking."

"That's nice. Dinner smells delicious. I'm starving."

"It'll be done in about 10 minutes."

"Good."

Callen walked back to the living room and sat down on the couch next to Alex and Peter.

"So, any interesting cases lately?" Peter asked.

"Just the same as ever."

"How's that partner of yours?"

"He's good. He'll be here tonight as well. So you guys can exchange SEAL stories."

"You never thought about joining the navy?"

"Nah, I prefer being an agent."

"How are you and Melissa doing?"

"We're very well. We love the family that we have. I feel so lucky to have her and our two kids. They are my life."

"My daughter is really happy with you. Just make sure you come back to her every day."

"I will sir, don't worry."

They sat down to eat in the yard.

"This is delicious," Callen spoke as he took a bit off the pasta. "My favorite."

"I know honey, that's why we made it for you."

Around 7pm the team came around.

"Hey guys," Melissa greeted them. "Everyone's out back."

They placed the presents on the table and went to congratulate Callen and Alex.

"Uncle Sam!" Alex squealed as he ran up to Sam.

"Hey buddy, happy birthday."

"Thank you."

Sam put him back down on the ground and he went to play with Sam's kids.

"Hello sir, it's good to see you again," Sam spoke as he shook Peter's hand.

"You too."

Sam and Peter sat talking about Sam's time with the SEALs. Once everyone was there Melissa brought out the cakes.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear G and Alex, happy birthday to you," everyone sang as Gina filmed.

Melissa put the cakes in front of Callen and Alex on the table.

"Alright Alex, blow out the candles as hard as you can," Callen told him and together they blew out the candles. Everyone clapped.

Callen cut the cakes and handed everyone a piece. After everyone had finished their cake it was time to open the presents. Callen took Alex over to the table where the gifts were. Callen sat down on the chair with Alex on his lap and Melissa handed the presents one by one to Alex.

"To Alex from Grandpa and Grandma," Callen read the card.

Alex happily pulled the paper off the package. It was a children's basketball hoop with ball. Alex looked at it with big eyes.

"What do you say then Alex?" Callen told him.

"Thank you Grandma and Grandpa."

Alex happily opened all the presents and was happy with each gift he got. There was one present left, Callen and Melissa's present.

"For your next present we have to go somewhere else."

Melissa took one hand and Callen the other. Callen opened the door to the garage.

"Okay Alex, can you keep your eyes close for me please," Callen told him as he walked inside.

Alex closed his eyes. A little later Callen came out with the present.

"Alright Alex, you can open your eyes."

Alex quickly opened his eyes and was amazed when he saw a beautiful bike standing there, with side wheels.

"Mine?" Alex asked hopeful.

"Yes sweetie, it's yours," Melissa told him.

Alex quickly walked over to the bike and sat on it. Callen gave him a little push and Alex cycled around the yard. Alex was all smiles as he rode around on his bike. He started kicking and screaming when Callen took him off his bike when it was time for bed. Callen took him inside and closed to door. He put Alex down and got down to his level.

"Daddy knows you want to go on the bike but it's bedtime now. And daddy doesn't like it when you behave like this. Can you be a good boy and go up to bed with me?" Callen told him in a firm voice.

"Yes daddy, sorry daddy."

"Thank you buddy."

Callen gave him a big hug and carried him upstairs. He put him in his pajamas and brushed his teeth. Callen put him in bed and read him his favorite story.

"Daddy, can I go on bike tomorrow?"

"Yes tomorrow you can go on the bike again."

"Yay," Alex cheered.

"But only if you go to sleep now like a good boy."

"Alright daddy."

"Did you have a nice birthday buddy?"

"Yes daddy, thank you for the presents."

"You're welcome buddy." Callen gave him a kiss. "Goodnight buddy."

"Goodnight daddy," Alex replied half asleep.

Before Callen left the door Alex was already asleep. While he was upstairs he went to check on Amelia. She was sleeping peacefully in her crib. Callen smiled at her. He so loved his life right now. He had a beautiful wife and two beautiful kids.

He walked back down and joined the others outside.

"He's asleep?" Melissa asked as Callen sat back down next to her.

"Yeah he is and so is Amelia."

"Good."

The others stayed for a few more hours.

"Thanks for coming mom," Melissa told Gina as she gave her a hug.

"It's my pleasure. You really have a lovely family here. If you ever need my help…."

"I know mom, you're just a call away."

They said goodbye and showed them out. Callen and Melissa went outside and cleaned up after the party.

"He had a very nice day," Melissa told Callen.

"Yeah he did. He absolutely loved the bike we got him."

"Yeah he did."

When they were finished they sat down on the hammock together with a glass of wine.

"I'm so lucky to have you guys," Callen told Melissa.

"I'm lucky too."

"Thank you for giving me such a wonderful family."

"You're welcome honey. I couldn't have done it without you."

Callen smiled as he kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too honey."

They sat there for a while and looked at the stars. After a while Melissa got up.

"Where are you going?" Callen asked.

"Gotta use the bathroom."

"Ah okay, hurry back."

Melissa walked inside and went upstairs.

"Honey, are you coming up?"

Callen looked up as he heard his wife voice. She was standing on their balcony in her rope. Callen didn't have to be told twice. He quickly locked up and shut down the lights. When he reached the bedroom he stopped dead in his tracks. His wife was lying naked on the bed. He quickly took off his own clothes and joined her. For hours they let each other feel how much they loved the other.

After 5 rounds they were too tired and lay tangled up in each other's arms.

"Hope you had a nice birthday honey."

"With you, every birthday is nice."

"I love you G."

"I love you too Mel."

Melissa fell asleep. Callen lay awake for a little while longer. He was so happy with his life right now. He loved that he shared his birthday with his son. He never thought he would have this but now he did he loved every second of it. Finally after a while Callen fell asleep as well.

* * *

**The end. **

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. Hope you liked it.  
**


End file.
